Kore
Kornōelia 'Kore' Tranilia is a main protagonist, appearing in almost every chapter since her debut. Biography Early Life, Childhood Kore was born in her home dimension, Yoniere, a few years after her older sister, Desd'mona. Her sister sent her to Earth so she would turn evil by loneliness, and other reasons. She began staying at a foster home, after she was discovered by Mother Hetty, and six-year-olds Enid and Garnet. She met Robyn in preschool, but developed a rivalry with her at the time, from there until elementary school, which means that they had been rivals for their years in preschool and kindergarten. She also met Sophie, Eddie and Alice in preschool, and they all went to kindergarten together. She met Lizzie, Lulu, Lizzie's twin sister, Adrian, Alice's half-brother, and Nivia, Enid's sister, in elementary school, despite being in different grades. Disappearance A fire had occurred in the village of Gohne, and Kore teleported all the villagers to another town. Meanwhile, as soon as she had done that, she passed out and believed that everyone had passed away in the fire, and that the survivors moved to the nearby village of Rikaro. Kore also moved there. Personality Kore is an intelligent, kind, and optimistic person. She will go out of her way, to great lengths, just to help any person out, unlike Mona, the complete opposite of her. Powers and Abilities Kore's powers and abilities come from the race of every born being on Yoniere; a shape-shifting fairy. However, not every being born on Yoniere has shape-shifting fairy raced parents, but the majority of Yoniere. She has more abilities than Robyn, but as it is, when their powers come together, they form an extremely powerful attack so powerful, they have to wait for a while to use it again. Kore is the Chosen One of Yoniere, with five extra abilities. * Shape-Shifting: '''Kore can transform into anything, at will. Whether it's a small fly, to a human giant, she can do the job. * '''Magical Energy Projections: '''Kore's energy projections are glowing, bright, neon blue, which can come out of her hands and eyes, which are more of laser beams, but still magical and energetic. In her hands, she can throw them, but usually inaccurate, while the lazer beams are more accurate, and throws and shoots at will. * '''Time Travel: '''For she is the Chosen One of the Yonierians, Kore can travel backwards, forwards, stop, resume, but even then, her actions have consequences. She can only take a person at a time through lip contact, or arm contact, specifically hand-holding. * '''Teleportation: Kore can open portals from her own location, to any location in the entire galaxy, not depending on the destination, any distance. * Superhuman Speed: For she is the Chosen One of the Yonierians, Kore is the fastest being in the entire galaxy. She can run through the speed of light, however, if she goes too fast, she breaks the balance of the galaxy, as well as time, which she'd learned the hard way. * Superhuman Intelligence: For she is the Chosen One of the Yonierians, Kore is most intelligent being in the entire galaxy. Her intelligence is the source of their daring plans. * Superhuman Strength: For she is the Chosen One of the Yonerians, Kore is the strongest being in the entire galaxy. She is so strong that if she flies through a harsh wall, it breaks almost instantly. * FTL Flight: Kore can fly faster than even time. Like her speed, if she goes too fast, she breaks the balance of the galaxy, as well as time, which she'd learned the hard way. * Invulnerability: '''Kore is immune to most physical objects and items. If a meteor falls on top of her, her body will end up breaking it, with her getting up and walking away with a few scratches. However, she cannot sustain the damage of supernatural abilities, like her own, such as Robyn's divine powers and her black magic. * '''Outer-Space Adaption: Kore can survive in space for approximately 30 years, as revealed by Mona, without the need for a space suit. * Immortality: For she is the Chosen One of the Yonierians, Kore is immortal, and cannot die until extremely severe damage to her whole body, caused by inhumane abilities, or if executed by the King and Queen of Yoniere. If none of either happens, she will live for all eternity. Relationships Robyn Lockhart Aurora and Robyn are best friends. They go to the greatest lengths to help each other out in any situation. They have the most interactions with each other in the entire book. Trivia * It is revealed that Mona sent her to Earth, so she could supposedly turn evil due to loneliness, which had backfired on her. * Kore and Robyn repeatedly fight. * Her purple to blue hair is natural. * She hasn't mentioned what kind of food she likes and dislikes. ** She also hasn't mentioned anything she likes or hates. * It seems that Kore doesn't use contractions in any of her sentences. This may be how she learnt English, or some other reason. * Kore is immortal. * Kore has a thing for changing subjects unintentionally, unless when it's something that she's worried about, or doesn't want the thing to be mentioned. * Kore's first name, Kornōelia, means 'optimistic' in Yonierian. It means 'star' in English. ** The Yonierian meaning is part of her personality. The English meaning is something she loves and wears in her clothing.